One-Shot Adventures
by FanGirlXander
Summary: Here is a collection of One-Shots that vary in Themes, Fandoms, Characters, Ships, and Outcomes.
1. ChapterOne: Harry Potter

_Hello, here is the first of many One-Shot stories! Please review/comment and feel free to request that I continue one of the stories. If I do receive a request, I will try to post a New Story containing the updated story. Thank you :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

Grimmauld Place 12 was a lonely place around this time of year, but it still seemed to feel full somehow. Even with Molly Weasley's cleaning spells and dedication, the large house had layers of dust, all kinds of strange molds, and old furniture scattered amongst the rooms. Granted it did look much better than it had several years ago, nobody had _that_ much time on their hands or wanted to fully take on the old dark house.

The air was chilly outside as the wind and snow swirled around the sky, building up on the shrubbery and trees on the lawn just past the front door. The large house was silent except for the deep chiming of an ancient grandfather clock and the roaring fire that burned in the grand fireplace of the parlor room.

Everything had a place in that house, no matter how dark and twisted it was, except for the lone werewolf that sat on the couch. He stared deeply at the fire, clearly lost in thought, perhaps thinking about the Holidays that were coming up in a few short days.

 _Christmas, what a horrible time of the year for those with no family._

The fire place gave a sort of crackled whistle to alert the residence before a young woman appeared via floo. She gave a short cough and quickly dusted herself off to make sure there was no remaining soot on herself, before stepping out of the fire place.

The woman wore a pair of well-fitted muggle jeans along with a nice red pull over. _Muggle clothes? Who wore muggle clothes?_ Remus thought but understood immediately when he saw her hair.

Her long dark curls had a wild exotic quality to them, bringing out her big brown doe-like eyes: _Hermione Granger._

Remus could feel his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. The young woman _\- Hermione-_ held his attention with a single desperate look. Her thick yet shaped eyebrows were pulled together in a worried, sad way, while her lips had a slight quiver to them.

"Remus..." She stated, "He-he's been attacked." Her hands twisted in a nervous fashion and she averted her eyes to avoid crying.

Remus's eyes widened, his heart thumping loudly. Who had been attacked? _Oh, gods, please not Harry!_ He pleaded. Remus took a gently step forward, "Who was attacked, Hermione?" He whispered.

She sniffled and wiped away a falling tear before looking him dead in the eyes, "Ron. Ron was attacked by Fenrir Greyback."


	2. ChapterTwo: Twilight

_Hello, here is the first of many One-Shot stories! Please review/comment and feel free to request that I continue one of the stories. If I do receive a request, I will try to post a New Story containing the updated story. Thank you :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

* * *

"If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"

I could feel the skepticism in my eyes, "You."

Edward shook his head impatiently, "Something you don't already have."

I wasn't sure where he was trying to lead me, so I thought carefully before I answered. I came up with something that was both true, and also probably impossible, "I would want…Carlisle not to have to change me. I want you to do it."

I watched his reaction closely, expecting more of the fury I'd seen at his house. I was surprised that his expression didn't change. It was still calculating, thoughtful.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?" He asked.

I couldn't believe my ears. I gawked at his composed face and blurted out the answer before I could think about it, "Anything."

He smiled faintly, and then pursed his lips, "Five years?"

My face twisted in horror. "You said anything." He reminded me.

I shook my head.

He frowned, "Three years?" I tried to keep a poker face and hoped, "Six months?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Not good enough, at least give me two years."

"No way. 19 I'll do, but I'm not going _anywhere_ near 20. If you're staying in your teens forever, then so am I."

He thought for a moment, "All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one, then you'll have to agree to one condition."

"Condition?" My voice went flat, "What condition?"

He spoke slowly, "Marry me first."

I stared at him, waiting…"What's the punch line?"

He sighed, "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."

"Edward, please be serious." I pleaded, panic forming.

"I am one hundred percent serious." He gazed at me with no hint of humor in his face.

"Oh, c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice, "I'm only 18! I can't get married! I-I haven't even graduated high school yet! What would people think!?"

It all hit me in one big blow, just how much I didn't need this. Married? I couldn't get married! And why would I want to marry someone who thought leaving and lying to me was what was best for me? I know I just got him back but…

He left me; pretended that we had never been together. Told me I wasn't good enough for him and that I had basically been nothing to him. How could I just forgive him like that? What was wrong with me?

I was so happy to find out that he really did love me and I was good enough to be with him, maybe that's why I didn't see it all at first.

God, Bella, It takes a marriage proposal from a vampire to realize you're worth something.

I slowly stood up from the bed, "Uh..no."

Edward just stared at me, with a blank face.

"I'm not ready to get married yet, and certainly not before I'm like 25 and graduated college and, you know, have...a…stable…job," I could feel my cheeks getting bright red, my speaking abilities weren't as smooth as Edwards, "God, I can't believe I actually accepted that you just left me because that's what you thought was best. You are so controlling sometimes. I don't need to get married just to get what I thought I wanted. I'm sorry, I'm done, Edward."

Edward was standing across the room in lightning speed, "Wha- What? How can you just be done? I know I made a mistake, Bella, but I love you. Don't you love me too?' He pleaded.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the panic before it got the better of me, "I don't. I do. I-I don't know. All I know is that is was not okay for you to just leave and I'm not just going to except you suddenly back into my life. You messed up, big time. But you don't control me anymore, I am my own person,"

I couldn't believe I was actually standing up to Edward…and he was taking it. An exhilarating rush went through my body, "I don't want to hear from or see you or your family until I contact you myself...please. I need some time. Now please leave."

Edward paused for a moment before vanishing out the window, leaving a light breeze. I could imagine how hurt he felt right now, probably the same way I felt when he left. But it was time for him to leave me alone. On my terms.

For once in a really long time, I felt in control of myself. I smiled. This was going to be a very interesting week.


	3. ChapterThree: Shadow and Bone

_Hello, here is the first of many One-Shot stories! Please review/comment and feel free to request that I continue one of the stories. If I do receive a request, I will try to post a New Story containing the updated story. Thank you :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and Bone_**

* * *

The Darkling's mouth quirked in the suggestion of a grin but his eyes were serious, "Did you really think I was done with you?"

A little tremor quaked through me. He watched me, his half smile fading. Then, abruptly, he took me by the arm and pulled me from the stage into the crowd.

People offered their congratulations, reached their hands out to touch us, but he cast a rippling pool of darkness that snaked through the crowd and vanished as soon as we had passed.

It was almost like being invisible.

I heard people laughing and crying. That feeling of disquiet twisted through me again. These people believed that I could save them.

What would they think when they learned I was good for nothing but parlor tricks?

But these thoughts were only dim flickers.

It was hard to think of anything but the fact that, after weeks of ignoring me, the Darkling had hold of my hand and was pulling me down an empty corridor.

Once we were in an empty room, he turned to me, "Alina, do you know what Ivan told me before we took the stage? Tonight, we received word that my men have spotted Morozova's herd. The key to the Shadow Fold is finally within our grasp."

I stood there, staring at him, having no idea what to say.

"I'm going to the military encampment at Poliznaya to meet with the men about the herd. I want you to come with me."

I couldn't help but feel honored and sort of…special that the Darkling wanted _me_ to go with him to the military encampment, "When do we leave?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

* * *

It had been three days since the winter fete. The first day getting over the party, the second packing and preparing, and on the third, we had began our journey.

It was only the second day of our trip and I was already tired of the carriage.

Since there was nothing really to do, I couldn't help but worry about our arrival. What would everyone think?

Would they recognize me? Would I recognize them? How would they react to seeing what I was like now?

The more I thought about it, the more worried I became.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" The Darkling sighed, interrupting my thoughts.

I could feel my cheeks turning red; I hadn't even realized I was fidgeting.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I turned to look out the window.

The carriage roughly halted to a stop.

I could feel my heart skip a beat. Could we already be there?

My hands brushed over my black kefta, subconsciously straightening the fine silk.

"Ready?" The Darkling asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, swallowing the panic that was building inside me.

"Just remember, Alina, you are Grisha. You are so much better than any of them."

The carriage door opened and the Darkling stepped out first, then he turned holding his hand out for me.

"Here we go." I muttered to myself as I took his hand and stepped into the bright daylight.


	4. ChapterFour: Harry Potter

_Hello, here is the first of many One-Shot stories! Please review/comment and feel free to request that I continue one of the stories. If I do receive a request, I will try to post a New Story containing the updated story. Thank you :)_

 _The credit for the story idea goes to **aprettyfacevampire** and **StarLight Massacre**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

 _She could feel the grass underneath her feet as she ran through the field, "Try to catch me!" She called to someone behind her._

 _She could hear a deep chuckle in response._

 _She tried to run faster to give the person more of a challenge but before she could get away, she felt a pair of large hands grab her by the waist and pull her back, "No!" She giggled._

 _She knew it was the same man that had been in her previous dreams the past few weeks, but she still had no idea who it was, "Let me go!" She squealed._

 _Now she could feel his chest pressed against her back as he pulled her into him and whispered, "But what fun would that be?"_

 _Then suddenly she was spun around and his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss felt amazing, making her body feel warm and tingly, making her want more, but he pulled back._

 _Just as he pulled back, the light of the moon broke through the night clouds, and let her see his face. She looked up to see the smiling face of Draco Malfoy._

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, panting.

The dreams were getting weirder and more frequent. She used to have nightmares but as the weeks went by, the nightmares stopped and started being strange dreams that could have come out of a romance novel. Dreams weren't anything new to her but Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

 _That_ was new.

And she didn't understand it at all.

Looking around her bedroom, Hermione began to notice that everything looked clearer. The edges of her sight were crisp and the colors were richer, as if someone had pulled her vision into focus, like a camera.

She could hear the leaves rustling in the light breeze outside and the grandfather clock three floors down ticking. What was happening to her?

Hermione rolled out of her bed. As soon as her feet hit the carpet, she knew something was wrong. Her body felt sore and everything around her was overwhelming her senses.

She rushed to the bathroom and froze in front of the mirror.

Staring back at her was a beautiful, delicate girl.

She had pointed ears that peeked through soft white hair that fell to her breasts, small horns on top of her head, and a sprinkle of freckles that spread across her pale skin.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that the girl in the mirror was herself. What had happened?

Her fairly large sized breasts had grown twice the size and were straining against her shirt, her hips had grown at least an inch in every direction, and her rear end was now a perfectly round ass.

It was like puberty had happened a second time, only this time the changes were major. And they occurred over night.

Hermione felt a strange peeling sensation on her back. Turning around, she took off all of her clothes to get a better look at herself.

There on her back, was what looked like a tattoo of a pair of wings, and as the peeling sensation grew stronger, the wings peeled off her skin and grew into real giant wings. They were about three or four feet long and four feet tall on each side, with strange feather-like scales.

Hermione really couldn't believe that this was happening to her and started to do the only thing that she really could do; _giggle._

The giggling soon turned into laughing and as she threw her head back she stopped.

Her canines were no longer sharp in a dull human way; they were slightly longer and much sharper, like a vampire's teeth.

She gripped the sides of her mouth and opened up real big to get a better look at the fangs. What was she? Was she a vampire? Did vampires even have wings?

Looking at her face in the mirror, she could see small scales covering her hairline, forehead, and down between her eyebrows. They were small and reflected the light a little causing her skin to have a slight shimmering effect.

As she felt her body for more, she could feel them on her back around her shoulder blades, a little on her arms, and some on her hips.

What was she?

Not even bothering with clothes, Hermione dashed out of the bathroom, knocking over things with the large wings trailing behind her.

She had to find out what as going on. Skimming her bookshelf looking for any books that could help her, she finally found one titled, "The Wizarding World Volume II: Magical Creatures". Picking it up, she settled on the floor and began hurriedly flipping through pages.

She finally decided on the last chapter as something she should read because she was fairly certain she wasn't a vampire, veela, or werewolf.

 _Chapter 24: Draken_

 _Drakens are a rare breed of magical creature. They are believed to be nearly extinct with the number of the creatures' population dropping significantly as more Drakens choose to breed with humans to avoid detection, causing the bloodline to dilute and eventually die out. The drop in Draken populace can also be accounted to wizards, who hunt Drakens for their blood and scales which are useful for certain potions, rituals, and spells._

 _Drakens have been classed as dark creatures since the 1840s by the British, American, Asian, and European Ministries of Magic and have consequently been deemed as dangerous to society._

 _There are rumored to be less than a hundred living Drakens worldwide, though it is unclear how accurate the number is as Drakens have become adept at hiding from society._

 _There are two kinds of Draken: the dominant Draken and the submissive Draken._

 _Dominant Draken are 98% males. There have only been two reported and proven cases of a dominant female Draken. Dominants are always much larger and more vicious than their submissive counterparts. This is to protect their submissive and any offspring they might have._

 _Dominant Drakens are very possessive creatures especially of what they deem theirs and are very territorial, most likely due to the dragon blood they posses. A dominant Draken will be at his most vicious and dangerous when his submissive is in heat, is pregnant, or is nesting. Any threat to his submissive or his young will be removed as quickly as he is able to do so._

 _Dominant Draken appear to be outwardly cold and cruel. It is only with his submissive and his young will he show any tenderness. But even then the dark side of the Draken will show through as a dominant Draken will still be rough, unknowing his own strength._

 _A dominant Draken will punish his submissive if he feels the submissive has done wrong, though he will never cause harm, due to like their dragon counterparts, is a very vain and prideful creature and having a beautiful submissive is a source fro great pride._

 _Though submissive Drakens are smaller than their dominant counterpart, they can be just as dangerous if provoked, nearly 90% of documented submissive Draken killings were over the Draken's offspring being threatened or harmed. A submissive will rarely kill for their dominant as, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant male is expected to take care of himself and his family, it is a submissive's job to protect the young and not her dominant._

 _Both dominant and submissive Drakens are extremely durable, adaptable, and notoriously hard to kill. Because of their tough skin, most spells will not affect a Draken and their scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will bounce right off of them. The only exception is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra._

 _Drakens are also allergic to salt water, which with prolonged exposure can cause the skin to become irritated and inflamed._

 _The characteristics and features of a Draken include:_

 _Scales: Dominant Drakens will have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens, and purples, etc. Submissive Drakens will have white scales that very rarely will reflect the dominant Draken's color. These scales can disappear in the absence of the mate but rarely do._

 _Wings: A Draken will either get their wings when they grow into their inheritance or if they are raised as Draken then will receive them when they are young/small._

 _Fangs: Both Draken's have fangs, the dominant will most likely have larger fangs than the submissive, so that they can protect their mate._

 _Mating: When a Draken reaches a certain age, usually around 16 or 17 years old their inheritance will show more dominantly. The body will have a great physical change enhancing in order to find a proper mate. Draken will experience many hints of who their mate might be. It is only upon luck that the Draken will meet its proper mate within the few years following the appearance of adulthood. Dreams are a common thing during the pre-mating season. Other ways may include strong scents that are highly addictive to the Draken that usually have to do with one's destined mate._

 _Binding/bonding: Once the mates have found each other a binding ceremony is put in place. This ceremony is very similar to a werewolf or veela marking ceremony. The Drakens will bite their mate during intercourse. The bite itself contains a special venom that secretes hormones that will improve fertility and mark the mate as their own. The dominant Draken's bite will be more severe since they are the one in charge. The submissive Draken will still bite their mate but it won't be as obvious or visible._

 _Breeding: Submissive (female) Drakens go into heat naturally around the time they would experience their human period. Since female Draken don't get their period but are still fertile, they go into heat once a month. A submissive Draken (female) will almost always become pregnant after the mating ritual._

 _Pregnancy: The amount of time of a pregnant submissive Draken is anywhere between 7 to 10 months depending on how many young are birthed. During this time, the dominant Draken will be extremely protective of his mate and rarely let her out of his sight. It is believed that in order to keep the offspring and mate healthy, the dominant Draken will share/feed his blood with his mate._

 _Symptoms of Pregnancy: Nausea, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and blood, and accidental magical outbursts._

 _Birthing: A submissive Draken will give birth with only their mate by her side; no one else would be allowed to be there. The submissive Draken will give birth to one to three young or offspring. They will be born still in their placenta, which is similar to an egg (with Draken young) and the young will make their way out by themselves. The submissive Draken and young will not go out for at least two weeks to a month and the dominant Draken will rarely leave his mate's side during this time._

 _Raising Draken Young: After the offspring are born and have emerged from their coverings, they will be nursed almost immediately. They will continue to nurse until they are six months old. When they begin to eat regular food they will prefer meat to vegetables or fruit. Most Draken young advance much faster than normal human children, and learn at a quicker pace._

With her mind swimming full of thoughts and ideas, Hermione slowly placed the book on the floor, and got up.

She was a Draken. It seemed so impossible yet it explained everything that had happened to her so perfectly.

Hermione Granger was a Draken.


	5. ChapterFive: Twilight

_Hello, here is the first of many One-Shot stories! Please review/comment and feel free to request that I continue one of the stories. If I do receive a request, I will try to post a New Story containing the updated story. Thank you :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

* * *

I cowered into Jacob's side, my eyes scanning the forest for the other werewolves. When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't what I was expecting. I'd gotten the image of the wolves stuck in my head. These were just four really big half-naked boys.

They reminded me of brothers. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the red-brown skin, and the same cropped black hair.

They started out curious and cautious. When they saw me there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same moment. Almost. One of the boys was staring at me with wide eyes, looking sort of dazed, like he had been hit hard by something. There was a sudden pull in my heart, like it was deciding to awaken after quite a few months. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked at him. I couldn't ever remember feeling this…connection to someone, especially to a stranger.

* * *

Jared couldn't think straight.

His heart jumped in his chest the moment the pack came through the trees. He knew that Jacob had asked them all to meet him there to talk about the vampire chick but…he never said he'd have a girl with him.

There was something different about this girl. The way she watched them come out from the forest, like she was analyzing everything, watching for the danger.

Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders, framing her pale face and dark eyes. She was…beautiful.

And her name was Bella Swan.

Jared knew who she was, the famous "Vampire Girl". He knew her from Jacob's mind and of course as a werewolf he had heard about her involvement with the Cullens.

But everything he had ever heard, seen, or thought about her was incredibly wrong.

She was so much more than what everybody made her out to be, and he couldn't believe anyone would think her to be some vampire's pet. She looked anything but one.

He felt captivated by her presence and distinctly aware of everything about her. The way the light wind gently blew her hair to the right, her big brown eyes watching him just as closely as he was probably looking at her, and how he could faintly smell her pomegranate shampoo.

He was finally complete.

Jared Cameron had imprinted.


End file.
